Adventures of Ed & Shina
by sunbleached
Summary: When Ed stumbles upon a teenager who has been beaten and robbed, will they turn out to be more than just friends?


Shina Lucas was never found of long bus rides, but this was different, she was moving away from what had always been her home. Her parents had died recently, and frankly she didn't know where to go, so she decided to go to Central. Shina had no idea what she was going to do, and all she had was a few changes of clothes and a small amount of cash her parents had left her.

She was the type that boys got along with easily, but beautiful, and they never knew it until they really met her 'other side' as her mother told her. She never figured it out.

As the bus drove on, she watched out the window as the country became littered with houses, and then shops, and building. She was in Central. _Finally_. The bus slowed and she gathered her things. It stopped and she walked daintily down the bus isle and off the bus.

As she began walking, she regretted wearing her mothers heeled shoes, and a skirt. It was going to be a long haul.

The hours ticked off as she went inside shops, exploring the fancy clothes and jewelry. _Way out of my price range_

The sun began to set and Shina began to worry about where she was going to stay, he small wad of cash would barely pay for a night in any hotel, and she still needed to live. So she found a small alleyway and sat down, resting her head on her change of clothes. Soon she was in a peaceful slumber and dreaming of the endless possibilities of the city.

Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist, was walking by himself down the street. He was annoyed, but he wasn't sure why. _Could it be work? Naw..._ It wasn't that he didn't like being a state alchemist, heck he enjoyed it, all the 5 years he'd been there. He had been 14 when he became a state alchemist, youngest to join ever recorded. Now he was 19 and alone, on the empty streets of Central.

And there he was, pondering over his annoyance, when he heard a scream, not a surprised scream, a terrified, absolutely terrified scream. He looked around and ran towards the noise. There was loud yelling, and as he turned a corner into an alley he say and young woman surrounded by a mob of men, who appeared to be beating and stealing the woman's possessions.

Hearing Ed's arrival the men turned and faced him. A surprise look crossed the leaders face. "Run! Its the Fullmetal!" The men began to run and within moments, Ed was by the young woman's side.

She was badly bruised and beaten, but still a pretty creature at that. Her eyes where closed and she was clearly unconscious. He looked around; the men had taken her possessions.

Ed was confused on what to do with the girl, she was noticeably not going to regain consciousness anytime soon, so her picked her up, and carried her down the alleyway on the way to the hospital.

Shina stirred. She opened her eyes, only to close them under the bright light of the hospital room. Squinting, she looked around the room. _Where the heck am I?_ As she moved to prop herself up she felt extreme pain on her temple as she lifted her head from the pillow, and let out a painful squeal.

"Oh, your awake!" A nurse replied as she bustled into the room "The Doctor said you would be awake within a few days, but not this quickly. You must be a pretty strong kid, not to mention lucky"

Shina looked at the nurse confused "What happened?"

"Apparently you were in a alley, and being mobbed when the man found you and saved you. There was something quite interesting about that man."

"Like what?" Shina was completely oblivious to the city, and absolutely confused about what the lady was talking about.

"He was a state alchemist, by the looks of it, but he had metal fingers from what I could see" She pondered to herself and then said suddenly "You look a little on the drowsy side why don't you sleep after I give you your antibiotics?"

Shina was sleepy, but was more interested in this man. Could she remember anything thing?

Ed was walking to Mustangs office when Major Riza Hawkeye called him over after passing her office. Riza had never really paid any attention to him, so this call surprised him.

Riza was standing over her desk, two hands planted over the buried paperwork. Ed thought she really looked quite cute, but decided to let that stay in his mind, she never hesitated to put men back in line.

"It's the hospital. Next times don't give them _my_ line number." She glared at him.

"Oh heh- sure no problem" He picked up the phone "Hello? Edward Elric"

"This is the nurse of Shina Lucas, the girl you dropped off last night. She is recovering, but still has a minor concussion. We need some information, do you know her?"

"No, I found her in the alley being beaten by a mob of men. Other than that I don't i know anything"

"Okay than, thanks for your time" The nurse hung up.

Ed put the phone down and looked at Riza "What are you looking at?"

Riza was amused. She had never thought about Ed's love life, he seemed absolutely clueless about females. "Nothing, now get out of my office"

As he walked out of the office he thought he could hear Riza actually giggling. _At me?_

Roy Mustangs office was plain, like everyone elses. He was a queer and quite man. He was behind his desk when Ed entered.

"Ed I have a sort of- mission for you. I know its not your forte, but we are limited on agents so I need you to research mysterious mob of men who are causing trouble around central."

"I saved a woman from a mob of men who were beating and robbing her a few nights ago."

"Precisely, except there are many of them, distressed men who are against the end of the civil war." He sighed, "Ed I need you to investigate these mob attacks and stop it."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do" Ed turned on his heel and exited Mustangs office at a brisk walk.


End file.
